Break the Boundaries
by Fallen Angel Of The Forgotten
Summary: 2718, hints of R27. He can't remember when this started, but he knows without a doubt he won't let it stop.


**A.N. – **That M is there for a reason. Beware. And yes, this is 2718, not the other way around.

**Prompt: **Tsuna/Hibari – predator and prey; "the hunter wants to be hunted"

**Summary: **He can't remember when this started, but he knows without a doubt he won't let it stop. 2718, hints of R27.

Break the Boundaries

He can't remember when this started, this … _whatever _it is. Fling, game, activity. Whatever name it is that fits the description of being backed up into a darkened corner and kissed within an inch of his life. Although he can't remember when it started, Hibari Kyouya knows one thing for certain and that is that he will _die _before he lets this omnivore-carnivore stop what he's doing.

Kyouya refuses to let him do such… _things_ on school grounds, so they've taken it outside, deep into the woods nearby and hidden behind a particularly large tree. Kyouya's sharp ears and Tsuna's keen senses will catch anyone that tries to spy on them or get near – no one will be the wiser to this little side-quest except those that matter most.

Right now he's lavishing Hibari's back, particularly his shoulders and sensitive neck, with undivided attention. As usual Tsunayoshi is gentle – curiously gentle, almost as if he were afraid of breaking the prefect, but time and a couple of pleasant surprises have taught Kyouya that it is when Tsunayoshi is being so gentle that he is at his most ruthless. Nothing brings Tsuna higher pleasure than seeing someone else happy, and that in itself is a very dangerous thing. But during sex with Hibari Kyouya it is one of the top three most dangerous activities to partake in, alongside Russian roulette with Reborn and cooking with Bianchi.

Hibari shivers as callused fingers rub slowly against his hipbones, teasing one of the most sensitive areas in the skylark's body. Tsuna knows his weak spots, where to go and what to touch to turn Hibari into a quivering mess in no time at all. And it's unfair to Hibari that this sometimes-carnivore knows all his secrets and yet he knows none of Tsuna's. Equality is one thing Hibari demands in a relationship; pleasure given is pleasure taken, and he'll be damned before he allows this sometimes-carnivore to rule the roost in this equation.

Case in point; Hibari rolls away from Tsuna's touches and bares his teeth – a silent sign that he's demanding dominance again. A few years ago Tsuna would have squealed like a girl and rolled over (proverbially and literally) and let Hibari do whatever he wanted.

But that Tsuna stopped existing two years ago – now Tsuna narrows his eyes as his gaze goes smoky with lust, and the aura around him changes to match Hibari's. This isn't some little game of search-and-discover they're playing to pass the time or to feel good; this is a game of dominance between two alpha males, a chance to gain more territory and force the other off his perch. They fight as vigorously as they fuck, and the winner takes everything.

Tsuna rises to his feet as tonfas appear in Hibari's hands. "Kyouya."

It is a warning, an offering to _back down now and no one gets hurt. _Unfortunately, Kyouya's interests have always been a bit skewered and his interest in self-preservation was always among the lower rungs of the ladder.

So he swoops forward, snarling _"Kamikorosu," _as he goes. The tonfas whistle through the air and Tsuna disappears, reappearing beneath Hibari seconds later, the gauntlets on his hands and his head on fire. They dance around one another, each searching for an opening while protecting themselves as best they can, and trying to ignore the fact that both of them are hard as hell and eager to pin the other down so they can finally get to the good part.

But as any major predator knows, patience is needed to get the best results possible, and so the two continue to dance around one another and seek out weak spots. Hibari finds several but holds back on taking advantage of them, leery of that golden gaze and iron grip the enemy carries. Tsuna seems to have no reservations about such a thing; he leaps and dodges and dances around the prefect until Hibari is dizzy and just barely staying a step ahead of the other. But still he fights, because only herbivores get dizzy and give up just like that.

It's a mistake on his part to think that, because not five seconds later there's a flash of movement at his side and both his arms are neatly caught and pinned before he can react, the tonfas taken away and thrown aside while a gauntlet-clad hand pins his wrists together before lowering him carefully to the ground. Hibari makes good of his teeth at that time, snapping and biting at anything within range, and managing to successfully sink his teeth into the other boy's collarbone and rake his teeth down the toned chest. He refuses to admit that the omnivore-carnivore tastes good, because that means admitting he likes the other boy, and liking something is showing weakness to it.

He won't show weakness. Not to this carnivore.

Tsuna has had ages to learn how to read people though, and so even without Hibari admitting it, Tsuna still sees he enjoys what's going on. He recognizes how Hibari isn't putting up as much of a fight as he could, or even throwing that much of a fit. He's taking a less aggressive stance this time, because he enjoys the touches Tsuna gives, enjoys what comes out of their time together. He won't admit it, because he's too prideful, but Tsuna knows. This hunter wants to be hunted, wants to be pinned and made to submit just as he has done to all the others of his ilk, because no one has ever done it to him before. He has always been the top carnivore, and never given a true challenge until Tsuna. Now that Tsuna is here, Hibari wants what is being offered, and is willing to lower himself a bit to obtain it.

Hibari's shirt was already open before; Tsuna now peels the rest of it away easily, using it to keep his hands bound together while he pulls the prefect's pants down, exposing the shameful bulge in his boxers. Hibari sneers, daring him to say something, but Tsuna merely rolls his hips and plays with the sensitive nipples the pale body holds, distracting his partner while simultaneously slipping from his own clothes – a nifty little trick that Reborn taught him a few years back as a sort of thank you for getting his adult body back.

Hibari is almost startled to find both himself and his partner naked in no time at all, but isn't given a moment to ponder on it while Tsuna pulls their hips together and starts moving in a way that sends while-hot bolts of pleasure down his spine. His spine arches, his toes curl and his breathing becomes more labored as Tsuna continues to rain punishment down on his sensitive body, attacking every bit of him that is exposed and vulnerable. Hibari bites his bottom lip to stop the embarrassing cries in the back of his throat from leaking through, but he can't stop the whine of disappointment that comes when Tsuna stops moving just as he comes an inch away from orgasm and backs off both figuratively and literally, sitting back on his haunches and waiting patiently until Hibari's body calms down, his member starting to wilt again.

Hibari snarls and spits and strains against his bonds, but Tsuna is tricky; he's used his tie to keep the shirt tied to a tree, and thus prevent Hibari from doing anything other than fight thin air. Eventually the prefect realizes that this isn't going anywhere and gives up – though not before glaring at Sawada with enough hostility to kill him – if looks could indeed kill.

Tsuna merely gives a smooth, slow smirk and reaches down to take Hibari's hips and push them up, exposing his ass. Hibari hisses, unable to vocalize his displeasure in any other way. However, a second later the hiss tapers off into something of a purr as Tsuna presses a wet finger against his entrance and pushes it inside, stroking it against his prostrate with expert precision. One finger quickly becomes two and then three as Hibari adjusts, eventually starting to throw his hips back against the fingers, as if to impale himself on them. Tsuna chuckles and leans down to suck on the prefect's pale collarbone, leaving a clear mark behind to warn off any others who might think of going after the skylark.

This boy is _his. _

Hibari is trembling, face flushed by the time Tsuna pulls away and moves into position. This isn't the first time they've done this, or even the second, but it always surprises Hibari just how calm and certain Tsuna is during these times. He had always imagined the boy to be a blushing, stammering virgin, scared to do anything other than lay there and let things happen. But no, Tsuna was apparently a boss in everything he did.

"Ready, Kyouya?" Tsuna murmurs, nipping at his ear gently before leaning back. Hibari gives a solid nod and crosses his ankles behind Tsuna's head, relaxing himself for the inevitable but brief flash of pain that always comes with this act. There is a pause as Tsuna shifts a bit, right before he presses forward and hilts himself in Hibari's body. The skylark hisses and fights the urge to clamp down as Tsuna rumbles above him, his eyes fading into that molten orange-brown that tells Hibari the boy is no longer entirely coherent. The prefect is given all of five seconds to collect himself before the other is moving with fast, powerful thrusts, enough to not only knock the wind out of the raven, but to send stars careening behind his eyelids.

It is here, locked together in an act like this that Kyouya stops trying to control all the noises he fought before. It takes too much effort to focus on keeping the noises down while trying to enjoy the ride, and frankly he's not willing to give up one to keep the other, so in the end he lets things fall where they may and just focuses on the feelings coursing through his veins. At some point Tsuna leans over and gets the shirt free from Kyouya's hands while kissing him senseless; as soon as his hands are free Kyouya digs his nails into Tsuna's back and yanks him down even closer, encouraging him to put more strength behind the thrusts. His wish is granted, and mere moments later he's crashing over the edge and into oblivion, gasping and keening as he comes.

Tsuna snarls as the muscles clamp down on his cock and bring him to a merciless orgasm. His fingers dig into the turf next to Kyouya's head and his hips continue thrusting in an attempt to milk every last ounce of pleasure from both of them. In the end, it proves to be enough, and they both collapse, satiated and happy, into the dirt.

This is one of the few instances where Kyouya will let himself be touched, if only because his entire body is too shaky to do anything except lay there and try to recover some semblance of energy. His partner understands Kyouya enough to know however that just because he's too tired to move doesn't mean he won't hesitate to bite him to death when he has the energy; Tsuna carefully pulls himself out and reaches into his pants pocket for the tissues he brought to clean them up with before folding Hibari's clothes into a neat pile beside him and picking his own self up to get dressed.

Hibari watches in silence as Tsunayoshi gets back into uniform, making sure there isn't any incrimating evidence on him or the uniform. In the end there isn't a hair out of place; no indication that anything went on between him and Hibari. Tsuna looks to Hibari and raises a brow, and the skylark gives the barest of nods.

As Tsuna starts heading back to the campus, Hibari calls out, "Next time, omnivore, I'll bite you to death!"

Tsuna gives a vague wave in his direction as a reply, and Hibari silently pushes himself up off the ground and goes to get dressed.


End file.
